Rise of a Lightning God
by Alarik
Summary: What if. Uzumaki Mito and Kushina didn't die. But instead transferred into a sealed space-time subspace area. where time doesn't flow. They simply fall asleep in the outside world and wake up in the hidden one. What would happen if Naruto accidentally appears there after a Perticuly bad beating.
1. Chapter 1

An idea I had in my head a while ago. Figured I'd put it up for your enjoyment.

* * *

What if. Uzumaki Mito and Kushina didn't die. But instead transferred into a sealed space-time subspace area. where time doesn't flow. They simply fall asleep in the outside world and wake up in the hidden one.

What would happen if Naruto accidentally appears there after a Perticuly bad beating.

Imagine what Naruto would be like if he had been taught by the two previous hosts of the Kyuubi.

* * *

Birth of the Lightning God

If one were to look upon the child who lay upon the floor in the atrium, of a Perticuly obscure area that no-one would even think to exist. They would probably feel the same as the two women who were kneeling by his side. Angry, Fearful, Sad, Betrayed. You see. For those two women, who were defined by their goddess like beauty and fiery red hair, the boy was none other than their descendant. Or son in the case of the younger of the two.

Uzumaki's Kushina and Mito were, contrary to popular belief, alive and well. It was an ingenious system really. Mito's research into the sealing arts had led her to creating a subspace pocket she liked to call Avalon. In homage to the legends of Arthur. In Avalon, time did not flow…if you were over eighteen that was. She had keyed it so only she, and subsequently her descendants, could access it as Inside contained the entire library of Uzushiogakure

In Kushina's case. She had fallen into a coma after the birth of her son Naruto and her body, requiring a place to heal, teleported her to Avalon much to Mito's surprise. Still she had remained in said coma for just shy of eleven years.

Mito on the other hand, had come here willingly, to both get away from the world, and to carry on her study into sealing. Especially now she knew Uzushiogakure had fallen. It was on her supposed deathbed that she made the transfer. Allowing her to finish her rejuvenation technique. Which would explain why Mito now looked around the same age as Kushina did.

But Naruto's case was much different. In his hour of need his Uzumaki blood had sequestered him from the real world and placed him in the position he was now. Laying beaten, broken, and unconscious on the floor.

"Damnit. How could Hiruzen let this happen?" Mito cursed. She had long wished to meet young Naruto after Kushina had spoken of him. But not like this.

"I don't now Mito-baa chan. But he'd better have an explanation for when I see him again" Kushina growled while lifting Naruto into her arms. She noted how light he was for a supposed eleven year old. "Let's just get him treated for now…at least we both know he will be fine…I suppose we should thank the fox for that" Kushina sighed. As did Mito.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind, he wasn't having the best of times. No. he had awoken in his mind in the middle of a sewer. Following the tunnel, as well as the sound of breathing. Naruto had come across a pair of huge gates. Now if they weren't surprising enough. The beast behind them was.

Naruto simply sighed as he spotted the fox. His suspicions being correct. He knew he wasn't a genius. But he had already put two and two together and figured that the fourth Hokage was his father, the fox was sealed inside him, and that it was the fact he was the kyuubi's jailor which made everyone hate him.

"**So my host decides to grace me with his presence**" the rumbling thunder of the foxes voice seemed to echo all around Naruto.

"Not like I had much of a choice fuzzy" Naruto's response wasn't one the fox had anticipated. Nor was the fact that Naruto looked like he had just been tortured. Which he pretty much had.

"**Quiet boy. And don't you ever call me fuzzy again**"

"Look. You don't like me. And I sure as hell don't like you. But we got to work together if you are going to be living in me" If the fox wasn't already baffled, it was now. Usually humans would scream their heads off, run away, or die of shock when faced with such a being like the kyuubi. But Naruto seemed different.

It was then that the fox looked at the boys eyes. And for the first time in millennia. Felt fear. Naruto's usual blue orbs of innocence were gone. Replaced by a pair of purple blocks of colour with a single ring of black.

"**How do you have those eyes kit?**"

"Eyes?" Naruto asked. Looking down into the water which came up to his ankles. He stifled a gasp when he saw them for himself. "What the fuck?"

"**My thoughts exactly, kit. But be that as it may. Those eyes are the eyes of the sage of the six paths. The Rinnigan. Or should I say. The first stage. As much as I hate being under someone's control. I will submit to those eyes" **kyuubi relented.

Naruto gazed at his reflection in the water before turning that gaze upon the fox.

"So what can you tell me of these eyes?"

"**Well first. They allow you the control of ALL elements, even sub elements. Now normally the Rinnigan has only six stages. However, what you have are the originals. So. There are nine stages. This means nine special abilities. I'll tell you more as they appear. But right now you have control over gravity. **

"**Basically you can attract and repulse anything you want. Just use your eyes, and focus your chakra into your hands. Then grab. It'll take some trial and error but you should be able to get it" **the kyuubi explained.** "Anyway. It's time for you to wake up"**

"Wait. Why did you attack Konoha?"

"**A bastard by the name of Madara Uchiha, or someone just like him, took control of me via the sharingan eye. Forcing me to attack. Honestly I just wanted to return to my family. See my mate and kits again"**

"If you tell me where they are…ill go there for you"

"**Deal. But not till you're strong enough, and when we get there I want control of your body for a week…I want to be able to feel and interact with them again**"

"Ugh" Naruto groaned. He had no idea how long he was out. Though he felt better than he ever had done before. slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a traditional style room by himself. The walls were a brilliant white, framed by bare oak timbers. The floor sanded and varnished to a mirror like shine. The ceiling, with strangely enough bore the red spiral from his jacket at its centre, was bare oak with four drop down electric lanterns. 'Where the fuck am i? The Daimyo's palace?' he thought to himself as he tried to sit up.

It was strange. Usually after a beating he would wake up in the hospital. 'Maybe I'm dead?' he was cut from his internal musings when the door slid open. Allowing entrance to a beautiful, to his eyes, red headed woman with purple eyes. She wore a pair of black biker shorts over fishnet leggings. A pair of black shinobi sandal's going half way up her shin. A black tank top with the Uzumaki crest over the heart, and a blood red trench coat.

"Bout time you woke up" she wore a soft smile which caused Naruto to blush slightly.

"Uhh…"

"Ah right. I guess you wouldn't realise who I am now would you? No doubt, that Hiruzen didn't tell you about me either"

"Uhh no…the old man never mentioned anyone like you" Naruto replied.

"Great. Now first things first. I only recently came out of a coma about a week ago. I had been in a coma for eleven years" she begun. Sitting on the edge of the bed. "The cause was the intense pain I received during childbirth. So now…I haven't had chance to see my son grow up. or even give him a mothers love" normally Naruto would have been oblivious to what she was hinting at. But that was only his idiot persona he used to escape.

But for Naruto it was too little too late. He had grown up without any parents. grown to the point that he didn't need any anymore. Though he could accept that the woman in front of him birthed him. He couldn't acknowledge her as his mother. On the simple fact that she hadn't been there. Even if she was in a coma.

The days rolled into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. Due to the combined effort of both Mito and Kushina, Naruto made one hell of a transformation over the four years Naruto spent there. As well as discovering a little something about himself.

What Naruto had found was. That due to his families' bloodline, and him reaching puberty, he could shift from being male to female whenever he wanted to. Though he did need to remain female during his monthlies.

His studies had seen him memorise the entire Uzu library. Which, due to his liberal use of his shadow clones, had only taken two years.

From Kushina, he had learned Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, elemental manipulation, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Jikukan jutsu.

From Mito, he learned all that and more. From etiquette lessons, to politics, her own personal style of taijutsu, called flying lotus.

Naruto sighed as he looked through the scrolls he had sealed everything into. He was preparing to leave.

"Let's see. Clothes? Check. Money? Check. Technique scrolls? Check and double check…"

"Kushina?" came an amused voice from behind him.

"Hmmm…meh why not. I'll take her with me. check" he replied almost absentmindedly. Mito giggled at his antics. Kushina didn't even bother to stifle her grin.

"Mito?"

"She's still in her underwear, doubt it would be a good idea to transfer with her like that" Naruto replied. Earning a raised eyebrow and an amused giggle from Kushina. Not to mention a furious blush from the Uzumaki matriarch. "Kunai, shuriken, senbons, katana, summoning scrolls, MRE scrolls? All check. Looks like I'm pretty much ready" he chirped. He was looking forward to the looks on everyone's faces when he showed up with his new appearance.

Over the years his blond hair had grown out and turned as red as Kushina's. with the exception of two foot long reverse facing spikes of blonde. His height had gone from the measly four foot five to an impressive five foot ten. Dwarfing both women by five or six inches. Baggy Gray combat trousers, laden with a utility pouch on both legs, another on his hip, as well as a medicine pouch and scroll pouch. Black shinobi sandals with steel toes and shin guards. He wore a black mesh shirt with a blood red trench coat with a black Uzumaki spiral on his back. As well as a pair of black, armoured fingerless gloves.

Kushina was ready to go as well. Black biker shorts with knee high shinobi sandals, a tight form fitting black tank top and a blood red jacket. Finished off with combat gloves and her trusty katana at her side. Mito wore her robes, now that she had realised she was indeed undressed she had quickly activated a seal which contained them, they were a blood red with a sakura pattern at the base. And upon the back was the symbol of the Uzumaki. A symbol all three wore.

"So ready to make your grand re-entry?" Kushina grinned at her two companions.

"To be honest. I wouldn't be going if Naruto didn't want me to" Mito sighed. She had become close to Naruto over the eight years they had spent together. He truly made her feel young again. That and the massages he gave in the bathhouse were beyond good. A sentiment both women shared. Though she never made an effort to hide her attraction to the young male. Often teasing him. resulting in many sleepless nights for the former blonde. And many bins filled with cum filled tissues.

It didn't help that Mito's idea of Sex education involved practical experience. Even going so far as to have Kushina join in. which while awkward, had sparked something off between the three of them. Now. It had become a sort of nightly ritual for the three to have sex.

"hey it's not like I'm asking you to come Mito-Chan" Naruto quipped as he finished sealing the last of his scrolls into special storage seals on his body. "But I do know that I would never leave you behind. Besides. Just imagining jijii's face when he sees you makes this worth it. No?" the smirk which became plastered on all three of their faces spoke volumes. Without nary another word. The tree activated the transfer seal and disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

there we with the first chapter.

yeah I know its not perfect. and only ghosts over his time there, worry not ill cover more in flashbacks later on.

enjoy, review etc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Return

Sarutobi Hiruzen. Also known as the 'kami no shinobi' or god of shinobi. Third Hokage of Konohagakure and only Hokage to serve a second term since his successor sacrificed himself to save the village. A village that for the last four years had celebrated the disappearance of a certain blonde haired child.

The same child Hiruzen saw as a grandson.

He sighed as he finished up his paperwork. Since Naruto's disappearance, he had lost his easy going nature he had gained from being around Naruto. And returned to being the man he had once been known as. He had long since succeeded in destroying the hold over the village that the civilian council had. He only hoped. That Naruto was alive.

There had been no body. And no trail leading away from the scene. All the witnesses kept saying was that he disappeared in a flash of white light. Which. By the description, was not too dissimilar to the hirashin.

Taking a drag on his pipe he sat back in his chair and stared out over the village. It had been hard for him to come to terms with Minato's death. And for Naruto to disappear little more than seven years later. It hurt him more than any encounter with an enemy shinobi ever had.

His internal musing was cut short by one of his shinobi bursting into the room with a panic struck look on his face.

"Sir. The seals at the Senju estate have begun flaring up!" now that was a statement he never thought he'd hear. Seal were delicate things. The only way for them to flare up however. Was first, if someone was trying to break in. OR. Someone who was tied to them was strengthening them. And since no Senju lived in the village anymore since Tsunade left. He could only assume the worst of the two options.

"ANBU get in here!" he roared. Not a second later six Anbu seemingly appeared from nowhere. Followed by the four who were already in the room shimmering into existence. "Something's going down at the Senju estate. Tiger and boar will remain here. The rest of you with me" and with that they shunshin'd from the tower.

"Gah. Did the landing have to be so hard?" Naruto grumbled as he stepped out of the crater his landing had caused. Well it was more the six tons of weight he carried that caused it. Kushina had landed right on top of him so she was perfectly fine. Mito though, being the one who not only designed the array, but had the most experience with it. Landed perfectly. Though she was now giggling like a school girl. At the scene she had seen.

"You'll get used to it. Though I suggest you remove the weight seals next time. As well as when you try to enter my home. I don't want you to be destroying it without trying Naru-kun" Naruto was seriously getting annoyed with her smirk.

The three of them begun heading towards the house. Oblivious to the fact they had tripped the intruder seals. Though none of them had to be worried. As Mito was still keyed into them. making them useless.

"HALT!" the three of them did just that before turning round with raised eyebrows. All three of them had the Rinnegan flaring. Both Mito and Kushina only had them due to Naruto turning them into living paths. It made for quite the sight in the lowlight of the evening sun which was now behind them. Shadowing their faces from the ANBU who had just shown up. "Identify yourselves" the voice was distinctly female. Was also distinctly less authorative than before. Out of fear of the Rinnegan, which was glowing, or due to the Killing intent the three were producing. Was yet to be seen.

"Now, now. No need to be hasty" Naruto smirked as he spoke. "Surely it's not that hard to figure out who we are now is it?"

"Oh come now. Do you really think they'll be able to tell who we are? Our faces are shadowed by the sun remember" Kushina quipped. Though she didn't hide her amusement. As her voice showed it quite well.

"You're just enjoying the confused look on the old man's face" Mito grinned. She never could say no to a good prank. And what better way to make an entrance than a good prank. "Though I am surprised that they're all keyed to the barrier seals. I figured at least I would still be. The old man I can understand. But the others…" she let the question hang in the air allowing the Hokage and his Anbu room to talk.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen growled as he stepped forward. Pushing forth as much Killing intent as he could. Had the three redheads been normal people they would have buckled under its pressure.

"Oh come on Jijii. It's only been four years" Naruto grinned like the prankster he was. The old Hokage's face broke into a disbelieving stare. Showing confusion. Anger. Hope and finally back into anger.

"Theres no way that you are Naruto…"

"Right on the first try jijii. Though I have gone under some 'changes' it's still me. and I'm dying for an ichiraku's ramen right about now" some drool escaped from his lips as he imagined the bowl of his favourite food. Even Kushina had to. Considering her obsession she had for the stuff. Mito just shook her head.

"But how?"

"How about we go inside little monkey? And I'll explain it all" Mito spoke up as she turned back to the house. Allowing them all to see her unblemished twenty three year old face. Even if she was over one hundred now. it was easy to see it was indeed Mito.

"Mito san?" Hiruzen almost choked. His eyes bulging in disbelief.

"He don't forget me old man. I'm still not happy with how my Sochi ended up when he appeared before the two of us!" Kushina's hair had begun to defy gravity and snake about. Giving the illusion of a demon. Her glowing eyes didn't help either.

"Kushina?" if Hiruzen's eyes were wider. They would have popped out. "H-How?"

"Long story short. Mito has a dimension seal where time doesn't flow for those over a certain age. And that's where we all went when we almost died. It's a safety mechanism for any Uzumaki in konoha. I won't go into the details of the array needed. And no it won't be on offer to anyone else" Kushina sighed before following Mito into the house. "Oh. And it's good to see Inu, Ookami, Neko and Hebi again. They should come in too"

Hiruzen wasted no time in making his Anbu secure a perimeter while he and those who were asked for entered the building. The supposed Naruto walking in front of him.

"Hey Kaa-chan. Mito-Chan. I'm deactivating the eyes!" Naruto called out as he entered. Leading the group to the living area. Despite not having anyone living there for years was still in pristine condition due to the seals.

"That's fine" came their joint reply. Hiruzen and his Anbu took a seat across from the redhead in front of him. Now he could see the face he could readily agree it was Naruto. The whisker marks were enough to persuade him. If that wasn't enough, the fact that when he deactivated the doujutsu his eyes turned back to the sky blue they were before did. Full of life and mischief.

Neko couldn't help but blush behind her mask. A similar reaction to Naruto was experienced by the other female Anbu. Inu's lone eye widened before it broke into an eye-smile.

"Now before we begin. I'll just say sorry for worrying you all. Out of the ANBU tasked to protect me. Only you four stopped things from happening before I got hurt. Only you four, excluding jijii, would treat me like I was human. Either out of respect for my parents, or out of personal honour, I don't care. But thank you.

"Even when you weren't in uniform. You still treated me as if I was wanted. And for that you have my eternal thanks" Naruto bowed his head. Surprising them all.

"Uhh…no problem Naruto…but how did you know we were Anbu when we were out of our uniform?"

"Anyone with half a brain would know you Kakashi. Your hair is unique, both in colour and style. It does help that my senses are about five times better than an Inuzuka's. Comes with the territory. No offence Tsume" he gave an amused glare at the wolf masked Anbu. Who gave a chuckle in response and removed her mask.

"Damnit gaki. I didn't even have kuromaru with me" she sighed. "Though I'll have to test those senses of yours one day"

"Heh. I'll admit I almost mistook you for Hana once. But that's cause your scents are similar. Being mother and daughter and all. Only difference is that she still smells pure" that got a sharp laugh from Tsume and a blush from the two males in the room aside from Naruto. Who held a mischievous smirk? "Heh and we can't forget Anko-Chan now can we? A distinct scent of dango, sake and snakes. Not to mention genjutsu #46 today?" Anko sighed and nodded before removing her mask. "And finally Yugau. Anko's sister in all but blood aside from Kurenai. Not to mention Konoha's swords mistress. Who trained under my mother" with all their masks off Naruto finally relaxed and leaned back in his chair.

"You look like you have been training Naruto" Sandaime stated. "And please tell me how you became a redhead"

"Heh. Well funny story that. Mito ran me through her sex-ed lessons" which caused Hiruzen to blush like a cherry. Mostly from the memory of those very lessons. "Turns out, with me hitting puberty my dormant Uzumaki genes activated. The only part left of my blond hair are the two blond spikes I have now.

"As for training. I usually carry around about six tons of weight from the chakra seals I have" that alone caused the five to gape at him.

'He's worse than Gai!' was the collective thought.

"What about ninjutsu? Taijutsu?" asked Sandaime while pinching the bridge of his nose from the thought of how much paperwork this would cause.

"Mom and Mito trained me into the ground. Imagine Dad's speed, Tsunade's strength, and Gai's skill all combined into one awesome package. Then add Kakashi's skill in ninjutsu and Kurenai's skill in genjutsu. Mito, Kushina, and my dad's skill in seals. I have six summon scrolls. And I have control of all nine tails of the Kyuubi. Then finally add in my own insane chakra reserves and I'm, And I quote the kyuubi here 'if you weren't human. I'd say you were a biiju. You're insane. I'd hate to be your enemy' and then she proceeded to practically rape me in my mind" Naruto finished. Enjoying the look of disbelief on their faces.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. The kyuubi's female. Shocked me at first too" Naruto replied to their reaction. Causing them to face fault.

"That's not what I meant. But damn" Hiruzen sighed. 'Yep. Defiantly lots of paperwork'

"How did you get so strong in four years Naruto? Theres only one way I can think of and you never had access to the scroll of sealing" Kakashi asked. Still trying to digest the possibility of somebody being so strong.

"Theres this little trick you see. It's called shadow clones"

"I knew it. But how do you know it?"

"Mom taught me it. I would never have been able to pass the genin exams with the regular bunshin. It's impossible for Uzumaki's. Other types though? Not so impossible. And since the shadow clone is an Uzumaki clan technique which was left in the scroll of sealing specifically for me…well. What do you expect" that statement caused a few eyebrows to rise.

"What do you mean 'left in the scroll for you' Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"What he means is that the scroll is his birth right. As Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze's heir" Hiruzen interrupted. Just as Kushina and Mito walked in with two trays. One of tea. The other of biscuits and cheese.

"He's right. And I'll be dammed if you don't let him have what belongs to him old man" Kushina growled as she took a seat next to her son. Whilst Mito took his opposite side. "Though he's still going through the ranks like a normal shinobi. _Aren't you_" she spoke sweetly to Naruto. Who gulped and nodded fervently. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen gave Naruto an understanding glance.

No matter how powerful a man is. Women, especially those you care for, always win in domestic fights.

"Speaking of ranks. When does the academy graduate? It should be this year right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The current group graduates next week. I assume you will wish to enter as well?"

"Yeah. Sure. Though if you even entertain the thought of putting me on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha. I'll find a way to prevent ANY copy of Icha-Icha ever entering Konoha again, and switch the ones you and Kakashi own with Yaoi" Hiruzen knew he meant it too. If the look in his eyes was anything to go by. And that was something he could not allow. "And I refuse to take D-Ranks either. Same threat applies"

"I can agree with that" Hiruzen sighed. "Though the council will complain"

"Let them. They can't do jack shit. And I'd bet Mira would love to see me again"

"Mira? As in the Daimyo's daughter?"

"yep. Every time I disappeared for a weeks at a time I'd actually be in the capitol. I'd become friends with Mira when you took me there when I was four. Aside from these last four years. I always visited every year for her birthday"

"What's that? My little Naruto getting cosy with the daimyo's daughter?"

"Hey it's not as if it was wrong. Besides. You were the granddaughter of Uzu's Daimyo. So we were both royalty" neither redhead noticed the amused grin that Hiruzen sported till he spoke.

"Then you should know she joined the academy after you disappeared"

"What? Damn. I didn't think she'd actually do it. Guess she's the only one I will get along with aside from the hyuuga heiress. Did her servant/best friend Nami come with her?"

"Yes why?"

"Then theres my team. And just to piss of the council more…there won't be a sensei. Cause I'll be teaching them. Excuse being that due to 'no eligible' jonin being available, and me being sufficiently trained, until you select a 'suitable' jonin. The team will be on backup missions only" that caused a glint in Hiruzen's eyes at the thought of pulling one on the council.

"That can easily be arranged. Now. About this so called 'dimension' you mentioned" he asked. And as expected Mito replied. Though not talking about the sealing array which was understandable. It still boggled his mind at the thought of a place where time does not flow. Where one does not get old, or die of old age.

When he proceeded to ask about Mito's supposed youth. Her response was almost comical.

"Hey! I am not using a genjutsu here like my idiot of a granddaughter. It's an Uzumaki clan secret technique I created and took to my so called 'grave' in reality I simply left this dimension and had all the time in the world to finish it. when I did. Well. You can see the results"

"They feel just as good as they look. Jijii" Naruto quipped. Earning a playful smack over the head from both Uzumaki women.

Eventually Hiruzen left. Telling them to come to the tower first thing the following morning to get themselves re-registered. And to claim Naruto's inheritance. The others finished the evening by catching up. getting re-aquatinted. And in Naruto's case. Heading off into the village for a bowl of ramen.

Ichiraku's had become the familiar haunt for a young dark haired girl and her servant. At first she had chosen to become a Kunoichi to prove her friend wrong. Prove to him that she could become a Kunoichi despite being a princess. Then after his disappearance. She changed that to honour him. And become a great shinobi for him. Her servant was just along for the ride.

The two girls sat enjoying a light meal of Ramen. It had become a sort of weekly habit to have a bowl of it every Thursday.

"Are you ready for the exams princess?" Nami asked. Her dark blue hair shimmering slightly from the lights.

"I was born ready" Mira's response seemed to cause both Nami and the ichiraku's to smile. None of them noticed the tall whiskered redhead enter and take a seat beside the princess till he spoke.

"A Large Miso, a Large Beef, a platter of Spicy Dango and a Cola please"

"Sure. It'll be a few minutes though. Just put in a new batch of noodles. But the dango won't be a few seconds"

"It's fine. I've waited four years. Five minutes isn't too much" Naruto grinned. Causing the dark haired Mira to blush as she looked at him. His entire outfit screamed 'badass' and 'dangerous' but his demeanour seemed calming. And familiar.

"So four years since you had ramen? Or just one of mine?"

"One of yours old man. Granted. If I hadn't been saved by a nifty seal one of my clansmen came up with…I'd be dead. I'm surprised you don't recognise me yet" that cause the old teuchi Ichiraku to scrutinize the redhead in front of him. Until he laid eyes upon the whiskered cheeks and the sky crystal eyes.

"N-Naruto?" all eyes were upon the redhead. Even Ayame, who had just walked into the kitchen had shot over to the counter faster than the yellow flash of konoha.

"In the flesh. It's a long story old man" Naruto grinned. proceeding to go into the important details and skimming over the entire thing in the span of five minutes. "basically. I've been getting trained by my mother and Mito, who are both still alive by the way, and how I'm back" he would have noticed Ayame moving to hug him had he not been tackled to the floor by Mira who was crying into his haori. "Hey" he spoke softly. "You miss me?" his gentle tone surprised everyone there. It was a stark contrast to the boisterous, childish tone he used to have. Looking into the intense green eyes of the girl who was currently keeping him on the floor. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about disappearing. But I didn't have any other choice. But I'm back. And even the devil herself wouldn't be able to make me leave again"

Naruto carefully lifted himself off the floor and stood holding the girl who had been near enough his only friend outside the Hokage, the ANBU guards, and his family, his whole life. Setting her back on the stool. He re-took his seat to enjoy his ramen. Having ate his Dango as he was explaining his story.

"I can't believe you're back. It's going to be so awesome! Can't wait for Papa's face when he finds out you're alive. Mama will throw a fit, followed by a banquet, for sure"

"heh. Make sure you get a photograph"

"I will. You going to the exam next week?"

"Truthfully I don't even need to take it. I could fight Gai and have a seventy five percent chance of winning. But yeah I'll be going. If only to make it official" that earned a grin from both girls. As well as Ayame who couldn't help but 'notice' Naruto. With his red hair. Incredible physique which was visible due to his haori being open and him being shirtless under it. but the fact his body was almost godlike was almost too enticing.

She at least knew what her dreams were going to be filled with.

Following Naruto, both Mira and Nami, who was sporting a huge blush every time she looked at Naruto, told him of all that had happened in the four years he had been gone. They also couldn't help but hide their nosebleeds when he tied his now mid-back length hair back into a loose ponytail. Only the blonde spikes sticking backwards, as well as a few stray bangs at the front was left.

Naruto figured now would be a good time to make good on a promise his father had made as he made his way to the Hyuuga compound.

"Girls I have some business with the hyuugas if you don't mind. Either way we'll meet again at the academy tomorrow when I get re-introduced to this year's graduating class"

"Ok Naru-chan. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah" he hugged them both before watching them leave. Though Mira didn't leave before giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. Chuckling Naruto turned and headed off to the clan districts.

"Excuse me. I'd like to speak to Hiashi Hyuuga please" Naruto asked politely to one of the gate guards. He had never really had a problem with the hyuuga's. And it showed with his attitude.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. However, it is in relation to a promise my father made him. With my father's death, the Promise falls to me"

"I see. I will return shortly" the hyuuga responded before entering the compound. Naruto leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the hyuuga returned with instructions for Naruto to enter.

"He will see you shortly. A branch member will escort you"

"Domo arigatou. Hyuuga-san" Naruto replied. Schooling his emotions entered the compound and followed the branch member who had been assigned him.

"Please wait in here. I will inform Lord Hyuuga you are waiting" and with that Naruto entered the room and stood by the window. Sure he wasn't in a Perticuly formal garb. But it would do for now. He needed to see the other clans after this. Leaving the Inuzuka for last. As he had already met Tsume.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the room. Though Naruto did not turn to face the door. Closing his eyes he activated the Rinnegan. He heard the door open then close before he turned to face the visitor.

Hiashi found it difficult to contain his surprise to be in the presence of the last of the three legendary doujutsu besides his own and the sharingan.

"You wished to see me?" Hiashi asked. "I must admit I do not recognise you"

"You wouldn't. I have changed since you last laid eyes upon me. Lord Hyuuga. We have not met personally since the incident six years ago. However, you were at my father's wedding. Which was held secretly within the walls of this very compound"

"You're the son of Minato and Kushina?" earning a nod, Hiashi frowned before he spotted the whiskers. His pale eyes widening as he finally registered just who the young man in front of him was. "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes. My father promised you something. Something which is contained within this scroll. It was unfinished when I found it. Along with the note of the promise. I finished it. And here I am" Naruto smiled as he handed over the scroll. His smile widened when he saw Hiashi's reaction to its contents.

"Is this really…"

"The new seal my father promised you which would eliminate the need for the caged bird seal? Yes. Though the combined effort of me, my mother, and Mito, both of which are alive and in the Senju compound as we speak, the seal was finished, and upgraded from the original design my father made.

"It now includes a two part proximity seal. Part of which will inscribe itself on the eye itself yet not inhibit it. Should the eyeball leave the socket for any reason. It will seal the eye. It will seal them upon death as well as sealing up the sperm, or eggs, of the barer if the seal is activated, either with death, or, if the barer is kidnapped" which was more than Hiashi had asked for.

"I am impressed"

"If you're impressed now. Then prepare to be bedazzled. I also have five scrolls rescued from the Uzu branch of the hyuuga, who specialised in the Elemental fist versions of the gentle fist. They're currently back at the compound. I wish for the Hyuuga to have them" Hiashi showed no hesitation in accepting. Even inviting Naruto to dinner later in the week to show his appreciation. Secretly Hiashi couldn't resist the thought of Hinata's reaction being priceless.

The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans were much the same. But only served as more of an introductory meeting. Though Naruto did give them some technique scrolls that would benefit them. the Aburame received several scrolls for techniques their bugs could use. As well as a small colony of special fire kikachu beetles. Which would practically eliminate their glaring weakness of fire.

The Inuzuka clan however received something much more important to them than the other clans.

As Naruto entered their compound. Being allowed in by Tsume herself. Naruto couldn't help but admire the place. It wasn't what most would have thought for them. it was homely, yet had an air of elegance to it. if the traditional styled houses were anything to go by. The main house was by far the largest. And was the first you would come across when entering the compound. With paths on both sides leading to the various houses which held the numerous Inuzuka clansmen.

To the left of the building was the vetinary clinic, ran by Tsume's daughter Hana, where every pet in konoha was treated. To the right was a large open area with training dummy's perfect for practicing the unique style the Inuzuka were infamous for.

The interior was even more traditional. Wooden floors, which nearly shined, with white plastered walls. Following Tsume inside. Naruto noticed the break from tradition as they entered a large room which. Despite its liberal use of wood, fur, and technology kept in with the style of the house.

"Welcome to the Inuzuka Compound. Take a seat" Tsume smiled as she poured out two cups of tea. "So what's gotten you to visit little old me?"

"Tsume your neither little nor old. Anyway. I came because of this" Naruto lifted his sleeve revealing a storage seal and activated it. Pulling out a large scroll the length of his arm and about thirty centimetres in diameter.

"A Summoning scroll?"

"The Wolf/Ookami contract to be precise" causing Tsume's eyes to widen and her hands to quiver. Amongst the clan it was no secret that the scroll had been stolen over one hundred years prior. The fact that Naruto had it now boggled Tsume's mind as she handled the scroll like it was a priceless artefact. Which to the Inuzuka. It was.

"How?"

"My dad found it a few days before he died. One of the enemy shinobi he killed had it. He just never got time to hand it over"

Tsume couldn't help but smile as a tear came to her eye.

"This has been lost for so long. I…I don't know how to even repay you for this"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll think of something" he smiled while he absentmindedly petted the trio of pups that had seemingly appeared at his ankles while he drunk his tea. He found it amusing that he hadn't been back for more than six hours, yet he had found several people who accepted him. "Anyway. I should go. I'm joining the academy group tomorrow. Mostly for kicks. Should be fun to see Kiba's reaction at least" Naruto smirked as he left a Giggling Tsume. Who couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Meanwhile. In the depths of Konoha's underground passageways. A certain bandaged war hawk studied the report he had received from one of his ROOT ANBU. It was about a redheaded shinobi which bore resemblance to the Kyuubi jinchikuri which had disappeared four years prior. Gritting his teeth he quickly ordered a squad to observe him.


End file.
